Alternate Doofenschimtz
Alt. Doof is an alternate version of Doofenschitmz from a parallel dimension and is one of the main villains in the Multi-Universe working under Hunson Abadeer as his most loyal sub-coordinate assisting him in all of his plans. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire. Physical Appearance He looks the same as 1st dimension does but with some differences. His hair style is a little different, wears a black lab coat, gray pants, black boots, gray gloves, and an eye patch with a scar running over it and a beard which 1st dimension Doof doesn't have. Personality This 2nd Doofenshmirtz is more evil and intelligent than his 1st Dimension self could ever be. he is power hungry and desires total control of the Multi-Universe first with his robot army led by his robotic platypus then by joining forces with Hunson twice in their attempts to take over This Doofenshmirtz actually has no qualms about killing those become problems to him to eliminate those that pose as a threat to him or those who disappoint him as he was willing to kill Lien Da an alley of his for this reason. Alt. Doof is one of Hunson's main allies and his most loyal alley that has ever served him, as he was the one who brought Hunson back from his Nightosphere and recruited Uka Uka's previous minions to serve their new master. Alt. Doof is also Hunson's favorite ally, and they are very good friends as opposed to partners. This was cemented when Hunson began playing really seriously after his death Appearances The V Team Island Adventure Alt. Doof made his debut late in the story as a supposed alley of Uka Uka, But his true loyalty was to Hunson as he more or less listened to him. He develops a rivalry with Eddy and Bender's groups especially Scourge, who he tried to destroy countless times. He then tried to murder Lien Da because of her failures and set up Uka Uka to his death by his boss. He then challenged Scourge to a showdown while Doofenschimtz disabled his dimension emulator machine and he lost, but unfortunately he escaped The Great Time Travel Adventure During the gap he was making plans with Darkwarrior Duck to bring back his boss. And he brought him back personally and got the other villains to help the trio. He kidnapped the Bandicoots and performed experiments on them as revenge for Scourge's murder of his PlatyBorg. He was alongside Darkwarrior Duck, Hunson and Joker one of the 4 main divas of the gang. He was fought 3rd to last against Dib, Starfire, Finn and Ice King, He put up a good fight but he was defeated and killed leaving Joker and Hunson left for the take. In this story he managed to destroy W.H.O.O.P. headquarters but it was fixed by Bender, Skipper and Heloise afterwards TGGTA 2 Alt. Doof appears in the past where he and Hunson capture a majority of the heroes only to make an truce with them to defeat the Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil. After disposing much of the robot army of Thawne's Legion he is told by Hunson Abadeer that something has been released that's even bigger on the food chain than Thawne and that they need to get the heroes back. Alt. Doof sees Bruce Wayne sneaking in and follows suit with his own mech. He helps in saving the heroes from Bill Cipher and Toffee with the rest of the heroes not in the fight with Eobard Thawne. When the team decides to make a new hideout to set bases to fight Toffee and Cipher's Cult, he suggests at first Dansville and using Doofenshimtz Incorporated but it turns out that Dansvile has become an wasteland of Weridmageon under Cipher's InterDimensional Chaos Friends shocking him as he was sure that Bill Cipher couldn't have got there that quickly. During their travels to find a suitable base, Alternate Doofenshimtz does research on the states of some of Bender and Slade's friends that were trophized and how to bring them out of their ways, He recruits Lisa and Marcus to help a little out on this and they themselves are a little stumbled since this is nothing they have ever seen, Bruce though tells Alt. Doof how he managed to bring Selina Kyle out of this and learns it was through Phoenix Downs and Alt. Doof points out that he must have known of Final Fantasy Universes since that's the only universe he knows. He joins most of the party to go to Mewni as Twilight and Discord suggest to get Moon's help with this as she knows Toffee and they get equipped to fight Toffee's forces as they learn he will invade. This is proven true when Rodney and the others invade Mewni and Alternate Doof fights him and the rest. While repelling the forces is successful, Toffee manages to cripple the resistance's chances at stopping him by killing the Commission of Magic and even murders Moon. After unusually for him, he and the others attend Moon's Funeral and pay their respects and Alt. Doof doubts if they can defeat Toffee and The Cult. Hunson believes though it's possible and they just got to take the fight to them and eventually he agrees. Upon the final battle he works with his scientific allies to take out Rodney who they defeat and decides to make him his slave over killing him. After Toffee and Bill are both defeated and the Spear is used, Alternate Doof has his empire and is keeping good contacts with Hunson Abadeer and managed to avoid his death. Allies and enemies Allies: Platyborg, Hunson Abadeer, the Joker, Taurus Bulba, Suppression Squad, Me-Mow, Savio, Chuckles, the Noid, Professor Hinkle, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Lockdown, Enemies: Eddy, Scourge, Bender, the V Team, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Starfire, Skipper, Django, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Agent 9, Lien Da, Darkwarriror Duck, Hans the Puffin, Noob, Scorpion, Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Milo, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Luciaus and his gang, Emperor X, the Disney Angels, Eobard Thawne, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Toffee, Bill Cipher Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters from the Phineas and Ferb universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Deceased Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Time Travelers Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Major Villains in The V Team Team Island Adventure Category:Major Villains in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The Dragon Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher